The Winged Assassin
by John Imagine
Summary: After Gazzys parents donates him and Angle to the School, not a day has already passed till he is rescued by two cloaked strangers. Read to learn how gazzy becomes a member of the Assassin's Death Time Squad! OCS Kinda Naruto Refrence Modern warfare cross
1. Chapter 1

**Writing this at my sister's house, and I just drank two galleons of Mountain Dew, and this is from it.**

**ENJOY!**

The Winged Assassin

CH. 1 One, no two, Rescues

The School, 1999

Three people were sitting in a dark room at a steel table which had a long and horrific history. For once, it was used as a certain Gestapo officer's desk, and was also a KGB operative's desk.

The three people there were a brown haired, wire-framed glasses wearing man in a white coat.

The two sitting opposite of him was a couple, dressed in an expensive silk suit and dress.

The whitecoat spoke first.

"So, you're certain about this? The children might not survive."

"As long as we get the money, we don't care." Spoke the man, dressed in a black suit and tie, dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Yes," spoke up the woman a blonde and green eyed woman, "As long as we get the 5 mill for each one we don't care."

The whitecoat nodded and the three proceeded out of the room the deal struck.

FA-LI-CA-LI

In the sky above the School a cloaked helicopter four men just secretly heard, taped, and sent the conversation that had just taken place to a secret facility with military grade surveillance equipment. The copter flew about fifty feet until they received a coded message from the facility.

To the standard person it would mean gobblety gook. To a trained spy it would mean a series of ingredients to make diet Dr. Pepper. To these men it meant "Rescue the eldest child. He will be the greatest asset."

THE NEXT DAY YAY!

The procedure had taken place. The two children had been removed from the womb of the woman. As promised the couple received ten million dollars for the children. The youngest, a girl, had blonde hair and blue eyes, and had already taken on some of the affects. For instance she looked about eight months old. The boy had looked already 3 years old. He had the same hair and eyes as the girl. They both were in a small sort-of maternity ward with another child, one that had raccoon ears and a fur covered face. He looked about as old as the other boy, and had a raccoon tail too.

The ward was not guarded, for the head of the facility did not think anyone would be able to infiltrate this deep. But yet two people entered the entire facility, took down two supermodel guards, and proceeded to walk into the ward. They were both garbed in black trench coats with long sleeves and hoods. It ended at their knees. One was a woman with chestnut brunette hair and was wearing a white mask with intricate green colored lines and two holes were the eye holes are and the nostril slits.

The same was for the man that stood next to her, except that he had blonde hair and his mask had copper red lines on his mask. Both had a patch that bore a grey skull inside a white sand-hourglass that was burying the skull on the right side of their chests.

"They didn't say there would be two boys." Said the man.

"Then let's take them both, two for the price of one, we get an extra solider, another man at arms?" Eagerly said the woman.

"Fair enough. You take raccoon boy" Commanded the man.

It was four minutes until the alarm sounded off, and they were already off in the helicopter from the night before.

'The fate of the Assassins lies in one of these kiddies' Thought the man.

BYE BYE AND SEE YOU SOON!


	2. A Farewell Kinda

Dear Reader,

First off, this is not a new chapter, and I probably won't be updating anything anytime soon.

I'd like to say thank you to every single reader, subscriber, reviewer and favorite. I apologize, but after getting some hands on some good 10% (CURSE YOU TV TROPES!) of reading, books and fanfics otherwise, I realized….my writing is terrible. I mean TERRIBLE with the Caps Lock on!

So I decided to do some inner-thinking and start practicing with short stories. I'm here to say this isn't the last of me you'll ever see dear Reader, but probably the last you will see of me in a LONG while.

I shall be off on a hadj, a pilgrimage, where I shall scrap every single once of me into my life. I also need to get my current wellbeing into proper shape. I need to take my driver's test, get a good starting job, important trifles like that.

So Dear Reader, thank you for everything you have done for me.

For your health, Flint Hazelip.


End file.
